Happy Birthday, Kyoko!
by Purple Waterlilies
Summary: Kyoko is turning 18, and Kuu Hizuri sends her a gift... two tickets to go to america to visit him. Who should Kyoko take, and what will she do when she gets there?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my very first fan fiction! Please review so that I can change what is needed. Be brutal, if need be.**_

_**Disclaimer: Skip Beat and its characters don't belong to me!**_

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

"What…? I haven't told anyone in LME about it, except Mr. Sawara, President Lory and… Oh, Father!" Kyoko was astounded; before Kuu had left, to go back to America, he had asked her when her birthday was. President Lory had called her this morning to make sure she was coming to work. Kyoko was already wondering about that, but she had received this envelope form Ren Tsuruga. She finally decided to open it.

"Oh my goodness! Father, why on earth did you send these to me?" Kyoko was shocked.

Ren wasn't sure how to react, either. He didn't know what was in the package he had just handed to Miss Mogami, but apparently it was interesting, because she was talking to herself again.

"Umm, Miss Mogami?" He asked tentatively.

Her head snapped up, "Yes Mr. Tsuruga? Is something wrong?"

"If I might ask, what is in the package that is so very amazing? I was curious because you are talking to yourself again."

"Oops! Sorry, Mr. Tsuruga. Father sent me some round trip tickets to his home in America!" Kyoko was excited now.

"Kuu Hizuri sent you airplane tickets to America for your birthday?"

"Yes he did… Wait, how did you know about my birthday? "

"I will tell you later Miss Mogami, but how many tickets are there, exactly?" Ren was worried. It sounded like his father was up to something.

"Two. Why? Is something wrong Mr. Tsuruga?"

"You keep asking me that, Miss Mogami. Stop worrying! I'm fine. Is there a note or card, perhaps?"

"Let me see… Here it is. _'Dear Kyoko, how are you? Happy Birthday!!!! If you haven't seen them yet, there are two tickets to come to America, and visit. Juli is fighting at the bit to meet you. The other ticket is for anybody you want to bring. Feel free to invite anyone you wish! See you soon, your father, Kuu.' _ Hmmm. Who do you think I should bring, Mr. Tsuruga?"

"I don't have a clue. Who are you close to?"

"Well… There's Moko, Mr. Yashiro, I suppose, Maria, and… you. Perfect! Now who am I going to choose?"

"Miss Mogami, President Lory said that I am supposed to bring you to his office in twenty minutes. We have to be going, right now."

"Do you know why I have to go to his office?"

Ren hid a sly smile, and calmed himself down. "I haven't the slightest idea, Miss Mogami, but we need to be there to understand that."

"Oh! Right, sorry." Kyoko started thinking about what this might be about. _Maybe this is about a new acting role_._ I wonder what kind of a role it is. Maybe it's another bully role. I hope not. _

"Miss Mogami? We're here. Wake up." Ren was slightly amused. She was probably thinking about a new role.

"Huh? Oh, already? Sorry for not paying attention to where we were."

"It's fine Miss Mogami." Ren was having a hard time concealing his tension. He knew what this was all about and he couldn't wait to see what her reaction was going to be. He opened the door and pushed Kyoko into the room.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KYOKO!"**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi again! Chapter two! Thank you to everybody who reviewed! I'm so sorry that it doesn't exactly follow the manga, but I think it will turn out okay... I hope. Also, I know you all probably want to kill me for not updating in forever, but leniency, please! Again, please review, and thanks. Have fun! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or any of the characters (sadly, because this manga/anime was a stroke of genius) except when I put them in the situations I do.**_

"What on earth?" Kyoko couldn't believe her ears or eyes. The oddest part of all was that one of the voices that had called out had come from _right next to her!_ "How did you know? I didn't tell anyone!"

Ren couldn't help but laugh. "Do you think the president was going to let you have a birthday and not throw you a party? Miss Mogami, really, I know you're smarter than that. Plus, he told Maria, and she wanted you to have a birthday party."

Kyoko was in shock. Since when did she have this many friends and acquaintances? There were Moko, Maria, Mr. Yashiro, Mr. Tsuruga, President Takarada and so many other people. Kyoko was surprised to find that she was holding back tears.

Ren looked over at Kyoko, thinking that she would be happy, beaming at everyone. She wasn't.

"Kyoko? Are you alright? You look like you're about to cry."

"I'm alright, Mr. Tsuruga. I'm just so happy that so many people would come to my birthday party." She started sniffling then.

"Kyoko! Wait, are you crying? Aren't you happy?" Maria, the President's granddaughter, and Kyoko's 'little sister' came running at Kyoko, flinging her questions before she even got to Kyoko and Ren.

"Of course I'm happy, Maria. That's why I'm crying. Thank you so much for doing this for me." Kyoko gave the little girl a watery smile.

Ren was surprised, yet pleased. Surprised because Maria didn't seem to see him, and usually she could spot him from a mile away. He was pleased because Kyoko had seemed slightly down lately. He looked at Maria with the pride of a parent. Maria's care for Kyoko was heartwarming and almost equal to his own love for the young actress.

"Well, as long as you're alright… OHHHH! REN! How long have you been there?" Maria had found him. That meant the end of Ninja Ren.

He started laughing. "Maria, I was here before you."

Her eyes popped, and her mouth fell to the floor. "WHAT! How did I not see you? Was he really, Kyoko?**"**

Kyoko smiled, really smiled, for the first time that evening. Ren couldn't help but smile. That was another reason he loved Kyoko; her infectious smiles and her equally amazing laugh.

The moment he thought it, Kyoko burst out laughing. Maria and Ren joined in seconds later.

"Yes, he was here first." Kyoko managed to say between laughs and gasps for air. "He was worried about me too. Thank you, both. Really. I didn't know how many people cared about me so much." She started crying again.

All of a sudden, the President appeared.

" Oh, Kyoko, why are you crying? Ren, give her a hug. I find hugs make people feel better quite often." Then with a sly smile aimed at Ren, he pushed Ren at Kyoko.

"President Takarada! Oops! Sorry Kyoko. President, she's crying because she's happy. Apparently, Kyoko didn't think anyone cared about her this much." Ren smiled at Kyoko.

"Well of course we do! How did you not know that Kyoko? I liked you since you wanted to try out to become an actor. That is why I made the LoveMe section."

"I deal with you everyday because I care for you." Kanae Kotonami appeared from thin air in a beautiful evening gown.

"Moko, you're worried too? Why is everyone worried about me? I'm fine, really. Thank you all so much." Kyoko was on the verge of tears again.

"Don't start crying again Kyoko. This is your birthday, enjoy it. Ren. Dance with her." This came from not the president, but from Moko.

"Moko, Mr. Tsuruga must have other things to do than dance with me. With all these beautiful women here, he must have someone better to dance with." Kyoko tried to weasel her way out of dancing.

"Really Kyoko. You look gorgeous tonight too! That dress is ravishing." The President this time.

Kyoko mumbled something under her breath just as Ren gave both of the meddlers a glare that should have stopped both of their hearts.

A new laugh joined in with Moko and the President this time. "Yashiro…" Ren growled at his manager.

"Mr. Yashiro! Hello! Are you enjoying yourself tonight?" Kyoko was trying to draw the attention away from herself and everyone there knew it.

"I'm going to get a drink." Maria huffed. Everyone was trying to pull Ren away from her. At least it was Kyoko though.

"Now Kyoko, I'm having fun, but I'm more curious about what you were mumbling when I got here." Yashiro put the attention back on Kyoko.

"." Kyoko mumbled really quickly this time.

"What? Say that again slower and louder please, Kyoko." Moko new what she had said, after working with her long enough, you got to understand how Kyoko Spoke when she was under stress; Moko was doing it for the benefit of everyone else.

"I don't want to dance with Mr. Tsuruga because I don't know how to, and I don't want to embarrass him." Kyoko sighed. She was about to bow, but Ren grabbed her hand.

"I'll teach you." Kyoko was starting at him like he had 3 heads.

"But I'll embarrass you!" Kyoko was mortified.

"You won't embarrass be Kyoko. I'm a good teacher, the President says so." He smiled at her, the one he could only find himself smiling when he was thinking about her or talking to her.

"O- O.K. Mr. Tsuruga… If you're sure." Kyoko could never resist that smile.

He whisked her onto the dance floor.

"How long have you known?" Takarada was bemused.

"Oh, please. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that he's gaga over Kyoko. He just acts differently around her. And just because he's an expert actor doesn't mean he can hide everything. With Kyoko, he lets his guard down just enough to see the real Ren Tsuruga." Moko was smiling a little. "I think he would be perfect for Kyoko. If she hadn't sworn off love, that is."

"I think she'll come around, but you're right." Yashiro and President Takarada said at the same time. The three burst out laughing.

_**Ok, so I apologize for the cliffy (this was going to be one chapter) but on my computer, this looks huge, but when I get it on fanfiction it will probably be a lot smaller. I apologize for grammar/spelling issues. If anyone has the inclination to become my beta reader, I'm sure everyone will burst open a bottle of champagne and toast you. Last but not least, I don't believe you shall have to wait anywhere near as long as you did for this chapter, because as this was supposed to be one chapter, I already have a bunch of ideas. Sorry this is going so slow. Thank you to all who review, and if you would, do it again. I read every one. See you next chapter! **_______________


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again I said it wouldn't be long, but it still took longer than I had hoped, since I started this chapter right after I posted the last one... I realize in the last chapter I had left some details (like Kyoko's outfit, and how long she was going to Kuu's home in America) unresolved, and I think that I fixed it. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here we go again…**_

Ren was in his own personal heaven. He was looking at Kyoko in a

stunning floor length dress made of violet silk. It was strapless, and had slits up the skirt to just above Kyoko's knees. Even better, though, was the fact that he was holding her close and that they were dancing. In public. At

her birthday party.

Ren smiled; _If god wants to smite me down and send me to Hell for enjoying this as much as I am, I hope he waits until later_ he thought to himself. Ren was smiling so much that he thought his face would end up staying that way forever.

"Nng.." Ouch. Ren's feet were taking a beating, but it was worth every minute of pain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Tsuruga! Are you sure you don't want to go sit down?"

Kyoko had asked that almost ten times now. "I knew that I would embarrass you! Why on Earth did you think you could teach me how to dance? I'm a failure!"

"Miss Mogami. I will teach you to dance if it kills me." Ren didn't want to let her go yet.

"But…"

"No buts. Consider it another birthday present." Ren was going to enjoy tonight, at least for now, even though his feet were screaming at him just how stupid he really was. Like he needed _their _opinion. He definitely knew that he was stupid. And crazy, for that matter. Especially after what he did for Kyoko's actual present.

"Wait, another? Mr. Tsuruga, you didn't get me a present did you?" Kyoko asked with worry evident in her voice.

"Yes, of course I did. Why? It's your birthday." Ren couldn't understand why Kyoko sounded so mortified.

"Mr. Tsuruga, you have helped me so much with my acting. You didn't need to do anything, especially buy me a present or find out about my birthday. Nobody did. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to bother anyone." Why did she have to look cute while trying to downplay her value as a person?

Ren frowned at her. "Nobody thinks it's a bother; I know that several people would be rather

annoyed if you let your birthday go unnoticed," Ren grinned at her.

"Who, Mr. Tsuruga?"

She didn't know! This was astonishing to Ren. How could she not know? "Miss Kotonami, Maria, President Takarada, Yashiro, myself, and many others to name a few." The song ended, and the President got on the stage.

"Now is the moment I have been waiting for with bated breath, and that Miss Kyoko Mogami has probably been dreading." The crowed laughed. "I would like to ask Miss Kanae Kotonami, Mr. Yukihito Yashiro and my granddaughter Maria to come up here, please. If you would come help me give Miss Mogami her presents? Mr. Ren Tsuruga, bring our young Miss Kyoko up here."

The President winked at Ren. This was exactly what Ren had been waiting for all evening.

"EEEEEEKK!"

Ren laughed like never before. He had just picked Kyoko up like a princess; one of his arms behind her back, the other under her knees. To make sure he didn't drop her, he had to hold her close against his chest. Well, that's what he kept telling himself, although it wasn't_ strictly _true.

Ren was holding Kyoko so close she could feel the vibration of his laugh shake her body at the same time she heard it. "Why couldn't you let me walk?" Kyoko didn't know whether or not to feel irritated. She could have walked, even in her 5 ½ inch heels. "Even after Moko made me change into this crazy outfit…"

"Ah, but Miss Mogami, you are the princess tonight. You'll just have to like being treated like one." Ren smiled at her again. Oh, yeah. He was enjoying this.

When they got into the center of the stage, Ren lowered Kyoko into the chair as gently as he could manage. Come to think of it, the chair looked more like a throne, up close. The President must have taken control again… Kanae brought the first present, and so it went on and on, gift after gift, the gift-bringers interchanging. The same person never brought Kyoko a gift two times in a row. There was a cycle: Kanae, Maria, Yashiro, and so on and so forth. Kyoko was blushing, giggling Oand thanking her friends profusely. When it was all over Ren, took the spotlight from Kyoko and the President.

"Now, it's my turn. Miss Mogami, if you would close your eyes, please?" As Kyoko did what she was told, Ren turned to the small group that stood to the right and left of Kyoko's chair. "Yashiro, Maria, Miss Kotonami?" The three gift-bringers brought out a huge box- big enough to fit a horse in. "Thank you. Kyoko, you can open your eyes now." Ren was smiling outwardly, but inside he was screaming at himself: _"Why did I do this? It will only cause me pain!"_

"I know you told me earlier that Kuu Hizuri sent you tickets to go to America, but I did this before you or I knew about that. You'll be glad Miss Kotonami dragged you into the president's bathroom and made you change. Alright, open it, Miss Mogami." Amidst the laughter about Ren's comment about Moko dragging her to the Presidents bathroom (which was completely true. The President's personal bathroom was huge. And completely gold…) Kyoko pulled the ribbon at the top and the box fell open.

"President Takarada helped with the wrapping. Hello, Kyoko! Mr. Tsuruga, Boss." Kuu Hizuri said as he stepped out of the remainder of the box. He hugged Kyoko.

"Father! Mr. Tsuruga, this is wonderful! Thank you!" Kyoko squealed and everyone laughed.

"Happy birthday! By the way, have you decided who you are going to bring to America with you?" Kuu asked Kyoko innocently.

"No, and I only told Mr. Tsuruga so far. I was going to ask Moko and some others later, but I guess now is a good time. Are any of you free soon?"

"I'm going home for a week or two. Sorry." Yashiro caught on to what Kuu was planning to do with his tickets.

Kanae understood too. "I'm going to a set for a new drama, and I'm going to be

gone for a month and a half. I wanted to meet Juli, too. Sorry." Heh, heh. Kanae laughed to herself. Now there was only one choice left, and there was no way he was going to get out of it.

"Ren, I believe that you are the only choice left. And luckily enough, the only reason Yashiro can go see his family is because your schedule is empty," President Takarada said, acting exceptionally helpful - in a sly, matchmaking sort of way.

"Oh, but… You know President Takarada, Mr. Hizuri, that's a great idea," Ren said, catching on quickly. Of course, he already knew Kuu and Lory were playing matchmaker - especially Kuu, having sent the two plane tickets. "I wouldn't want that other ticket to go to waste; plane tickets have become expensive of late. I wouldn't want Miss Mogami to become too homesick and depressed to not enjoy her time in America."

"See, Mr. Tsuruga…Wait, what? You _want _to come?" Kyoko wasn't sure if she should be

Mortified or not, but for the moment she was just shocked. She couldn't believe Mr. Tsuruga actually wanted to come with her.

"Well, of course. I can't let you go by yourself, Miss Mogami! It could be fun. I'm sure you need a brake as much as I do. Think of the relaxation and the beaches. You do want someone to go with you, don't you?" Ren was giving her that smile that he reserved for Kyoko alone, and he could see it was messing up her train of thought. Heh. He knew it was a low trick, but he wanted to go with her. He really did. Honestly, he probably would have gotten Moko and Yashiro to tell her no and give her a fake excuse, or if that didn't work, he'd make up an excuse to just (accidentally, of course) bump into her in America. Either way…

"Well, no, but…" Kyoko was completely baffled.

"It's settled then: Ren, you will go to America with Kyoko. You leave in two days. Now, how about we all get back to the party?" Lory looked like a little kid in a candy shop, Ren noted.

"Mr. Tsuruga…"

"Yes, Miss Mogami?" Ren looked at her curiously.

"You… don't have to… come with me… you know that, right?" Kyoko's mind was still spinning from earlier. "For another thing, I didn't think you liked Kuu very much."

"I know, but I want to. And, no, I don't feel particularly close to Kuu." Ren wasn't quite sure where this conversation was headed, and he kind of felt bad for saying he wasn't particularly close to his own Father.

"Then why did you get him to come all the way here for my birthday?" Kyoko was doing her best to puzzle out some things. This was on the top of her list.

"Because I knew it would make you happy. Obviously." Ren was smiling again. Such a simple question made him want to laugh.

Kyoko looked like she was going to cry. "Thank you, so much, Mr. Tsuruga! That you would do something like that for me makes me so happy!"

Ren was getting nervous, - Kyoko was straining his control. He didn't want her to cry-he wanted to put his arms around her and comfort her. However, he knew he wouldn't be able to let her go again without a fight to reinstate his control.

"Don't cry, Miss Mogami! It's your birthday! You should be happy. Come on, let's get you mingling again." Ren didn't want to give her up, and yet he knew that he had to. At least he could look forward to two weeks alone with her at his childhood home. With his parents. Ren sighed; his parents would kill him if there were no new developments in his as-of-yet non-existent relationship with Kyoko. For her, though, he would fight through anything if it meant she might eventually lead her to discover that maybe, _just maybe_, she was indeed capable of loving someone else. And with those thoughts swirling through his mind, he smiled at Kyoko again, then led her back into the sea of party-goers.

_**Ok, so this chapter is finally done. I wanted to thank my beta reader, OboeChica, for ideas and corrections; she is absolutely amazing! I have already started the next chapter, so I hope to see you again soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoko yawned. What time was it? She wasn't sure... The party from the night before had gone until three in the morning, so President Takarada had given everyone the day off to recuperate, and for some of the adults, to nurse some pretty nasty hang-overs. Kyoko giggled, hands over her mouth. The President himself probably wasn't feeling well himself. Or maybe he was fine… He was the president of an acting company, after all. Maybe he had some talent for acting, himself. Last night, every time Kyoko had seen him, he had had a glass of champagne, but she had never really seen him drink from it, now that she thought about it.

The Okami-san came and got Kyoko. "Kyoko? Oh, good, you're awake. Here, put this on and come down stairs. There's someone here to see you." Okami-san had a mischievous glint in her eyes, even though Kyoko was totally oblivious to it. Kyoko expected the Okami-san to hand her her favorite, fuzzy bathrobe. But no, it was the silk-like (very clingy) kimono. that Okami-san and Taisho had gotten Kyoko for her birthday.

Kyoko gave her Okami-san a questioning look, but then shrugged and took the kimono, making the Okami-san smile. Kyoko wasn't sure what was going on, but went with it just the same. The two women went down the stairs.

Although Kyoko didn't see him, the visitor certainly saw Kyoko. Needless to say, his jaw dropped… and he just couldn't pick it back up again. She looked beautiful in the kimono; it hugged her curves, making her look like a sleepy goddess. He tried to clear his mind, hoping he didn't look as shocked as he felt. Suddenly an American song popped into his head. "Her face is a map of the world, is a map of the world; you can see she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl; and everything around her is a silver pool of light; the people who surround her feel the benefit of it… she'll hold you captivated…' That was an understatement. He was totally captivated; she was gorgeous in her I-just-woke-up, sleepy-eyed state.

When he cleared his throat, Kyoko spun around. Her eyes got so wide, she looked like a Loony-Toons character. He chuckled to himself. He saw the Okami-san go back upstairs, leaving the two alone, smiling and barely concealing a giggle on her way out. _She isn't very discreet…_ Ren thought.

"Mr. Tsuruga! Good morning!" She bowed, then realizing that the low v shaped neckline of her nightgown wasn't exactly covered by her kimono, stood up quickly, apologizing for her mistake and blushing simultaneously. "Have you eaten yet? Would you like something? I can make you breakfast, if you want." Kyoko wanted to wrap her kimono tighter, but to do that she would have to unwrap it completely. Which was totally inappropriate.

Ren laughed, causing Kyoko to think she had done something wrong. Quickly, he spoke up. "Miss Mogami, calm down! No, I haven't eaten yet." Kyoko opened her mouth again to ask what he wanted, but Ren just held up his hand. "There's a but coming... I don't want anything because President Lory has invited those of us who are well enough to come, for breakfast. His treat, of course." Again as Kyoko opened her mouth to decline, he said, "Miss Mogami, do you think it wise to say no to President Takarada?" A small smile played along Ren's lips as Kyoko fought with herself. Finally, she decided.

"No, Mr. Tsuruga, you're right. It's not a good idea at all," she sighed. "I'll go get ready. This is probably a silly question, but is it a classy restaurant?" She dearly hoped it was just a jeans-and-T-shirt affair, but she highly doubted it. Not with President Takarada's disposition.

Finally the smile Ren had been hiding burst out, full-force. "Oh, yeah. Definitely high-class." Seeing her expression, and reading it correctly, he said, "I'll be right back." Smiling, Ren left Kyoko and went out to his car.

When he came back inside, Kyoko was sitting at the table, with two freshly-brewed cups of tea. She was brooding over her cup, growling about how the president needed to stop planning all these fancy events and catching her without the proper attire. She was lucky the president had let Moko pick out and buy the dress for the party last night, but she couldn't wear it for breakfast! And that was the only really fancy dress she had at the moment.

Ren smiled at her expression. "Miss Mogami?" Kyoko jumped and started to protest when she spotted the garment bag slung over his arm. He laughed at her, gave her the garment bag, and gently led her to the stairs. "Just go change, Miss Mogami. Consider it another birthday present. One that I truly had a lot of fun picking out for you. Honestly, I think I like this gift better than my other one anyway. Please just try it on and see if you like it. If not, then I can return it."

After much protesting, Kyoko went. Ren sat and enjoyed his tea. He had positioned himself so that he could see her when she finally came down the stairs. When she _did, _he nearly had a heart attack. He caught himself staring, and forced himself to stop. He was an idiot, but the dress was amazing; better, even, than the kimono. He suspected that anything she wore would look amazing. Even the LoveMe uniform wasn't too bad, despite the eye-melting neon pink color.

Kyoko laughed. She couldn't help it; he looked so comical. She tried to stifle it, but it didn't work. Ren started to smile, and then laughed too. Kyoko had to sit down or she was going to fall over. She stumbled over to her chair. Gaining control of herself, Kyoko promptly got the hiccups. This caused both Kyoko and Ren to break out into laughter again

"We… should…go…before…we're…late!" Ren finally managed to gasp out between fits of laughter. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kyoko in the powder blue dress. It had embroidered flowers sewn around the hem and one up near the neckline. The dress was a halter top, and it was absolutely beautiful; it was perfect for her. He reached under his chair and handed Kyoko a box.

"Yashiro was with me when I bought the dress, and insisted on buying these for you." In the box was a pair of spike heels, and a necklace and matching pair of dangly earrings. They were perfect for the dress. The shoes were gold, as were the necklace and earrings. The heels of the shoes were about three inches tall, and there were ruffles along the open toes. The necklace and earrings had a heart with angel wings.

Kyoko put on the heels and the earrings, but was having difficulty with the necklace. Ren, thinking that either God hated him with a passion, or loved him immensely, decided to help her. His large hands covered hers, clasping the necklace for her. She turned around, and Ren looked to make sure the necklace was straight. It wasn't, so he gently moved the heart back to the center of the necklace. He hoped Kyoko didn't notice how much his hands shook.

Kyoko smiled at Ren. "You and Mr. Yashiro really shouldn't have bought these for me. Thank you. They're beautiful."

Ren laughed at her. "I'm glad you like them, and I'm sure Yashiro will be glad too. Now come on. We're going to be late if we don't leave, right now!"

Kyoko held up her finger to tell Ren to wait a minute, and wrote a note for the Okami-san, then slipped it under her door. "Okay, I'm ready now. Let's go!" She grabbed her coat and walked out the door. Ren followed, shaking his head at her enthusiasm.

He got to his car before her, and opened the passenger side door. As he bowed, Kyoko giggled. She climbed into the car and he closed the door, going around to his own side. They were finally off.

The car was full of a companionable silence. Kyoko stared out the window with a small smile playing across her lips. And then they arrived at the restaurant.

The paparazzi were out, full-force. Ren could see the president standing at one of the bay windows, obviously waiting for them. Because he was looking, Ren also saw the huge smile spread across Lory's face. Oh, great. I am sure these photographers and journalists didn't come to be here on accident. President, I swear, if you don't stop meddling, either I'm going to quit, or serve you for all eternity. What if this damages Kyoko's career, what with constant questions about 'us', even if, as of yet, there isn't an us. Kyoko's sigh broke Ren out of his twisting thoughts.

"We better head in, Mr. Tsuruga. These people aren't going to go away anytime soon." She looked at Ren. "Are you okay? You look like you just got punched in the stomach…"

Ren forced a small smile. I'm sure I do. Because, suddenly, next to the president, two other figures appeared. "Yes, let's get going. Just wait, I'll get your door." He was out of the car and to her side before she could even argue with him.

She pulled herself together enough so that when Ren opened her door, she was able to smile at the crowd. She and Ren walked to the doors, and were engulfed in two blonde whirl-winds. Kuu pulled Ren and Kyoko in by their wrists. The woman with Father was new to Kyoko. Kyoko was about to introduce herself when the woman cut her off, pulling her into a crushing hug.

When the woman let go, all Kyoko could do was stare in complete shock, alternating looking from Kuu to the mystery woman. The woman was beaming at Kyoko. She started jabbering away at Kyoko. Kyoko still stared. Kuu laughed so hard, he looked like he was going to explode.

When Kuu got over his laughing fit, he turned to Kyoko. "Questions?" he asked.

Kyoko looked at him like he had two heads. "You could say that. Let me start with an easy one. Why is she talking to me in English?"

At this, the mysterious lady laughed, a laugh that sounded like bells and sunlight, and happiness. It was the kind of laugh that made other people want to laugh, too. "Sweetheart, that would be because I'm American," the lady responded, now speaking flawless Japanese. "Honey, didn't Kuu tell you who I am?" When Kyoko shook her head, the lady turned to Kuu and scolded him. "You didn't tell her who I am, or that I was here?"

Kuu only smiled and shook his head. "I thought it would be more entertaining if this happened. I was SO right!" And with that, he succumbed to laughter again.

The radiant woman turned to Kyoko once more. "What that twerp refrained from telling you is that I am your mother." She smiled again, like it was all the explanation anyone needed.

"Huh?" Kyoko's ability to speak Japanese seemed to fail her.

The lady shook her head, still smiling. "I'm Juli Hizuri."

Kyoko's mouth hit the floor. "Wait, what? But I'm supposed to be coming to America tomorrow to meet you, not you come to Japan today to meet me…"

_**Author's note**__**: hooray! Chapter number four! So. I hope you enjoyed it! The song Ren thinks of is **__**Suddenly I See**__**, by KT Tunstall, by the way. Sorry it took so long…. I've been busy with school (Chemistry homework hates me), so I haven't really had time to write this. Thanks again to OboeChica for beta reading this, and making it SO much easier to read! Thanks to everybody who has been keeping an eye on this by favoriting and alerting! Please review, and tell me what you think! Until next time! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: **_**Hello again! …It's been a while, hasn't it? Nearly two years. I'm so sorry! But I'm back, with Chapter 5. I'm not planning on leaving you for anywhere near as long as I did last time. Any way, here's the next chapter. Many thanks again to OboeChica, the best beta in the world! Please enjoy, and review once you've finished! I love them all! Any ideas about what Kyoko should do when she gets to the good ol' US of A would be greatly appreciated, as well.**

Chapter 5

"Well, Kuu was already coming for your birthday party, and I just couldn't wait to meet you!" Juli explained.

Kyoko's mind was still reeling, and Ren's fake smile was replaced by a small, tender smile at her expression. Quickly, Ren hid the smile, hoping that nobody had seen it. He wasn't that lucky. The president's grin would have put the Cheshire Cat's to shame.

The President put his arms around Kyoko and Juli, earning him dark looks from both Ren and Kuu. "Come along ladies. It's time to eat! Let Kyoko sit down before you continue to baffle her, Juli." Laughing, President Takarada led the ladies into the dining room.

Lory sat at the head of the table, Maria sat at the other end, Juli at Lori's right and Kyoko at his left. Kuu seated himself next to his wife, and Ren hurried to place himself at Kyoko's side leaving Yashiro and Kanae to take the only other open chairs. _It's going to be quiet around here when these six leave_, thought Lory.

"I called you all here today for a going away party for. Now, let's eat!"

As if by magic, waiters with huge trays of food appeared. Each waiter had a specific tray for a specific person. The diners looked down at their tray (or three trays, in Kuu's case), they saw that they were laden with their favorite foods.

Juli look at Kyoko. "What would you like to do when you come to America, Kyoko?"

Kyoko looked at her plate, then back up. "I'm not entirely sure, Mrs. Hizuri. I don't want to be a bother."

"Posh and nonsense, my dear. And call me Mother. We're looking forward to having you! Kuu's been cleaning for a week." Giggling, Juli glanced at her blushing but smiling husband. "We'll have to go shopping, you and I. We'll bring the boys along to carry our bags!" At this proclamation, Ren and Kuu looked at each other on horror. Shopping was bad enough at the best of times, but shopping with Juli Hizuri? They were doomed.

"Um, Juli? Are you sure that's a good-"

Juli interrupted her husband. "Of course it's a good idea, Kuu! And while Kyoko and I shop, we can show her around the city. What do you think, Kyoko?"

"I think it sounds wonderful but-"

"Then it's settled. The day after we get home, once everyone's all rested up, we go shopping!"

Kyoko looked too Ren for help, but he looked as overwhelmed as she was. They both looked to Kuu, but all he could do was shrug. When Juli got an idea in her head, she didn't give up easily. Lory and Maria just laughed at Kyoko and Ren's helplessness.

When everyone had finished their brunch, Maria rushed over to give Kyoko and Ren goodbye hugs. "I'll miss you two! What will I do without my big sister and Ren around?! It'll be so boring!"

Ren kneeled down so he could look Maria in the eyes. "We'll be back soon enough, Maria. You won't even have time to miss us."

Maria started to pout. "I doubt it, Ren. But I hope you have fun!"

Now it was Kyoko's turn to lean down. "Here Maria. I made you some dolls to play with while we're gone." Kyoko handed the young girl a small package. When Maria ripped open the wrapping, she found three of Kyoko's extremely realistic dolls- one of Kyoko, one of Ren and one of Maria herself. Maria squealed, throwing her arms around Kyoko's neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! They're perfect! I love them! I'll take very good care of them Kyoko, I promise." Just then, President Takarada interrupted, taking Maria's hand.

"Come along, Maria. We have to let Kyoko and Ren finish packing for their trip tomorrow." Maria nodded and she and her grandfather turned to say goodbye to the actors but stopped when they found Ren worriedly trying to get a frozen Kyoko's attention.

"Miss Mogami? Miss Mogami! What's wrong?"

Kyoko looked up at her observers. I have no idea what to pack! I've never been out of Japan! What am I going to do?!"

"Miss Mogami, you'll have plenty of time to think on it. We don't fly out until tomorrow morning. Besides, America isn't that different from Japan in regard to clothes." Suddenly, Ren had a thought. He knew exactly who to call. "I'm sure Mrs. Hizuri would help you, if you asked her."

"I couldn't do that! They're already taking me into their home; I don't want to inconvenience them anymore."

Ren knew his mother would love to help Kyoko pack. She'd be ecstatic, not put out. "Fine. Stay here a moment, Miss Mogami." With that, Ren went in search of his mother, despite Kyoko's protests. When he found Juli, he explained Kyoko's dilemma. Before he could finish explaining what he was asking of his mother, she'd rushed away to Kyoko's side.

Kyoko was overwhelmed by the blond whirlwind that was going through her room, throwing Kyoko's clothes into her suitcase. Juli was dismayed by the very few articles of clothing Kyoko possessed. _Well, we'll fix that soon enough,_ thought Juli. After she'd finished Kyoko's packing, she looked around admiring her quick yet thorough and neat job. Kyoko thanked Juli profusely and tried to apologize for being a bother though Juli would hear none of it. Together, the women went downstairs into the Darumaya. Kyoko was surprised to find Ren sitting with Kuu talking to the Okami and the Taisho. When the women entered, Kuu and Ren stood up. Kuu elbowed Ren when Kyoko wasn't looking. Ren glared at his father but took the hint.

"Miss Mogami? Since we have to get to the airport so early tomorrow, I asked the Taisho and Okami if it would be better if you stayed at my apartment tonight, since we're going to the same place. This way, the Okami and the Taisho won't have to rush around to get you to the airport. Do you mind?"

"Oh! I don't want to put the Taisho and the Okami out! If you think this is the best, the I'll stay in your guest room tonight. Let me go get my things." With that, she disappeared up the stairs, and Ren barely dogged his father's elbow again, but his mother's met its target.

"Go help her with her suitcase!" Both of Ren's parents chided him at the same time. Sighing, Ren went up the stairs after Kyoko once he'd gotten the go ahead from the Taisho.

"Let me get that, Miss Mogami," Ren said, knocking lightly on the door and pointing at her suitcase.

"I can get it, Mr. Tsuruga, really. It's not that heavy."

"Miss Mogami, that suitcase is bigger than you. Let me help." Without waiting for her response, he grabbed the suitcase. "Do you need to grab anything else? Clothes for tomorrow and pajamas for tonight?"

"I have them in the bag near the door." Before she realized what he was doing and protest, Ren grabbed that too.

"Is that all Miss Mogami? OK then, lets go downstairs so you can say your goodbyes and we can go back to my apartment and get some rest before we leave."

"Thank you, Mr. Tsuruga. We're going to need to stop and get some groceries so I can make you dinner, too. I won't be long saying goodbye." She started down the stairs, with the luggage-laden Ren following close behind.

_At least I convinced her to make something simple _Ren thought to himself as he peeled vegetables to go on the salad that went with the soup Kyoko was making. She'd wanted to make a big traditional meal, but he'd convinced her eventually that a small, easy meal would be better. She needed preserve her energy to have fun when they got to America. After all, she didn't want to disappoint the Hizuris, did she? That convinced her, though Ren felt guilty for manipulating her. Ren's mood brightened a bit when he remembered the fact that Kyoko was staying with him tonight, and that they would be spending a great deal of time together in America. This could be fun. If he could keep a firm grip on his self control.

"Are you almost finished Mr. Tsuruga?" Kyoko turned away from the pot she was stirring to find Ren only half finished with his chopping.

"Hmm? Ouch!" When Ren looked away from his cutting board to answer Kyoko, he stopped paying attention to the vegetable he was still cutting and sliced himself. Kyoko gasped a ran to the roll of paper towels and gave Ren a wad of them with the instructions to keep pressure on the cut while she sprinted to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. When she returned to his side, she was slightly less frantic. She couldn't help him if she were in a frenzy. She cleaned and disinfected the wound, apologizing to Ren for the sting, then wrapped his finger tightly in a Band-Aid.

"Mr. Tsuruga, are you alright? The cut didn't look deep, so you won't need stitches. You shouldn't continue using a sharp knife without paying attention to what you're doing!" As she was talking, Kyoko cleaned up the blood on the counter and put the knife in the sink. She dished up the soup and salad (minus the tomatoes Ren and been cutting before his accident) and made Ren eat. When they were finished, Kyoko sent him to the living room to watch television and relax while she did up the dishes. Ren obeyed, thinking of her tender nursing of his cut and how he whished that she would be there to tend for every cut he might get in the future. He was still thinking as he drifted off to sleep.

"There. All finished," Kyoko said to herself. She walked into the living room to ask Ren how his finger was feeling one last time before she went to bed, only to find him sprawled out, asleep on the couch. He looked so peaceful that she didn't have the heart to move him; instead, she went into his room to get his blanket and pillow. Returning, she lifted the sleeping actor's head a bit and gently placed the pillow beneath it. Ren started to mumble and Kyoko froze, but he quickly went silent again, rolling over. Carefully, Kyoko draped the blanket over Ren's tall form. She looked down at him, hesitated, and pushed the hair out of his face. "Goodnight Mr. Tsuruga." With that, she padded quietly to the guest room, set the alarm and went to bed, thinking of a certain sleeping actor.


End file.
